Pre-MLTP Era
The '''Pre-MLTP Era '''is the era that took place from TagPro's inception up until June 22nd, 2013. The Pre-MLTP Era was marked with rapid developments in the features of TagPro. The strategy, however, remained relatively basic. Concepts like powerup control and non-flaccid grabbing were not employed due to the lack of pick-up games. The implementation of pick-up games came on June 20th, 2013, which brought in the first organized pick-up games for TagPro. The Pre-MLTP Era ended on June 23rd 2013 when the CoSinners played LagProne in the first ever MLTP game. The Blueprint for a League Around March 2013, Trappets pushed for a removal of the scoring cap due to the increasingly short public games. When LuckySpammer and other rejected the idea, Trappets made a push for the establishment of a league system. He gave two original proposals: a ladder system with teams that played each other in a queue or an established, organized league system. After some sitting on the idea, he talked to asdf about his plan for a TagPro league. He proposed a league with teams that were voluntarily formed, with players voluntarily leaving or joining teams after each season. asdf shot down this idea and counter-proposed a league that had a salary cap, monetary player values and a complete re-draft every season. In short, asdf criticized Trappets' original idea as "glorified clans" and believed that there would be a lack of parity in the league. The First Pick-up Games and the "Test League" A month later, LuckySpammer had put up the Pi server but had yet to release it to the public. During a map test session, the first ever informal pick-up game was organized on Pi. Players would choose captains, pick teams and make people join the server in a selected order. The time it took to organize the joining process left the game with only a few minutes left because Pi's time limit was 6 minutes at the time. These informal pick-up games would spawn the "Test League" for Major League TagPro. In May, Trappets maade a post to organize a "Test League" match-up on Mumble for a weekend. He allowed people to voluntarily be captains and for people to voluntarily choose teams. In the end, too many people tried to be captains and too few people joined teams, but there were enough for 2 teams to show up on Mumble for the Test League game. In the actual game, Trappets got beat hard by a team lead by asdf, but the post gave him enough information to make his next decision. The Formation of MLTP After learning from his mistakes with the "Test League", Trappets made a post on the TagPro subreddit allowing sign-ups for MLTP. He hand-picked four captains, himself, WreckingBall, Berk and LuckySpammer to captain teams instead of allowing voluntary captains. He also instituted a snake draft to ensure parity while at the same time allowing a free agency system for Season 2. He wrote up a league rulebook and finalized all the details with the owners. The inaugural draft took place on June 1st, 2013 and the teams were formed. Captains picked names but there was a hitch. Grouping and private games did not even exist when the draft happened, so no teams could practice yet. It took 3 weeks for the season to start between the draft for grouping and private games to be up to date for the league to start. On June 20th 2013, private games came in and the first pick-up games were ever played. The TagPro community was hooked and MLTP was ready to go. On June 23rd 2013, the CoSinners and LagProne teams gathered in a group on Pi to face off. The one minute before the game ticked down and soon enough, an old era was finished and a new era started.